1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a cylinder for use with a revolver type firearm. In particular, the present invention pertains to a removable cylinder for a revolver type firearm that is configured to simulate firearm operation (e.g., the sound and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of a revolver). The combination of the cylinder and revolver may additionally be used with a laser transmitter assembly to project a laser beam toward a target upon revolver actuation. The revolver may include any type of laser transmitter and/or be utilized with any type of firearm laser training system, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,365 (Shechter et al) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/761,102, entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Simulation and Gaming System and Method for Operatively Interconnecting a Firearm Peripheral to a Computer Systemxe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 16, 2001; Ser. No. 09/760,610, entitled xe2x80x9cLaser Transmitter Assembly Configured For Placement Within a Firing Chamber and Method of Simulating Firearm Operationxe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 16, 2001; Ser. No. 09/760,611, entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Laser Training System and Method Employing Modified Blank Cartridges for Simulating Operation of a Firearmxe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 16, 2001; Ser. No. 09/761,170, entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Laser Training System and Kit Including a Target Structure Having Sections of Varying Reflectivity for Visually Indicating Simulated Projectile Impact Locationsxe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 16, 2001; Ser. No. 09/862,187, entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Laser Training System and Method Employing an Actuable Target Assemblyxe2x80x9d and filed May 21, 2001; and Ser. No. 09/878,786, entitled xe2x80x9cFirearm Laser Training System and Method Facilitating Firearm Training With Various Targets and Visual Feedback of Simulated Projectile Impact Locationsxe2x80x9d and filed Jun. 11, 2001. The disclosures of the above-mentioned patent and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Revolver type firearms are utilized for a variety of purposes (e.g., sporting competition, law enforcement, etc.). The inherent danger associated with these and other firearms necessitates training and practice in order to minimize the risk of injury. However, special facilities are required to facilitate practice of handling and shooting the firearm. These special facilities basically confine projectiles propelled from the firearm within a prescribed space, thereby preventing harm to the surrounding area. Accordingly, firearm trainees are required to travel to the special facilities in order to participate in a training session, while the training sessions themselves may become quite expensive since each session requires new live ammunition for practicing handling and shooting of the firearm. Although blank cartridges may be utilized to overcome the problems associated with firearm projectiles, this type of ammunition typically does not provide any indication of projectile impact. Further, the firearm generally does not discriminate between blank and live ammunition, thereby enabling inadvertent loading of live ammunition during practice with blank cartridges and increasing the risk of severe injury to trainees.
The related art has attempted to overcome the above-mentioned problems by utilizing laser or other light energy with revolver type firearms to simulate firearm operation and/or employing certain features to enhance safety. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,059 (Kimble et al) discloses a small arms laser training device. A miniaturized laser assembly is mounted on a weapon with the power source and circuitry for the laser assembly being contained within the weapon. The laser revolver or rifle is fired in a normal manner by squeezing the trigger while aiming at the target. The laser emits a harmless invisible signal pulse of coherent light so that if the weapon is aimed correctly a detector indicator unit mounted on the target receives and processes the laser pulse to cause an audible sound signifying that a hit has been registered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,617 (Hancox et al) discloses an apparatus for simulated shooting of small arms, such as a revolver. The apparatus comprises a miniaturized electrical energy source for a radiation emitter which is capable of being accommodated within a dummy cartridge or within the gun barrel. The source can be a capacitor slidably located within the dummy cartridge and which cooperates with a barrel unit housing a switch section, an electronics section and a pulsed infra-red emitter. When the gun is fired, the capacitor is propelled forward by the firing pin until a probe-like switch portion on the capacitor contacts a corresponding switch portion on the barrel unit, thereby actuating the emitter to provide a series of timed pulses that pass through a lens system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,563 (Schuetz et al) discloses a firearms safety system for adapting conventional handheld firearms to fire non-deadly simulated training ammunition. The system provides a series of gas relief ports and passages to prevent the successful firing of live ammunition in the firearm. The system is advantageous for use in handheld firearms, such as pistols and revolvers. In one embodiment, a training revolver, including a smaller-than-standard rifled bore in the barrel, includes a revolver cylinder with a number of cartridge chambers. A pressure relief port is formed in the side of each cartridge chamber and intersects a longitudinal bleed-off channel passing forward to the front end of the cylinder. When a standard live round cartridge is inadvertently placed in the training revolver and fired, the bullet will jam in the rearward end of the barrel and the pressure in the cartridge case will rupture the side of the cartridge and be expelled through the relief port and into the bleed-off channel, thereby exiting harmlessly forward from the cylinder.
The related art systems described above suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, the Kimble et al and Hancox et al systems generally do not include mechanisms to prevent loading of a live round of ammunition. Thus, live ammunition may be inadvertently loaded within the firearm during training, thereby increasing the risk of serious injury. The Schuetz et al system prevents firing of live ammunition, however, the firearms typically employ simulated cartridges that propel non-lethal projectiles. Thus, this system retains the above-discussed dangers and disadvantages associated with shooting projectiles from firearms. Further, the jamming of live ammunition within the barrel of the Shuetz et al system tends to hinder or disrupt performance of simulation activities, especially those requiring rapid and repeated firing of the revolver, since revolver inactivity is required to remove the jammed ammunition.
In addition, the related art systems maintain a passage from the cylinder through the firearm barrel during utilization or firing of blank cartridges. Although blank cartridges are designed to be nonlethal, debris from the cartridge is typically discharged from the barrel and/or cylinder in response to firing and rupture of the blank cartridge. The discharged debris may be dangerous and even deadly, particularly when the revolver is placed in close proximity to and/or aimed at the head or other body part of a person during firing of the revolver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm simulation system employing a revolver that effectively simulates the xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of real or live ammunition firing conditions while ensuring the safety of persons in proximity to the revolver during the simulated activity.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent the discharge of blank cartridge debris from the revolver barrel or cylinder upon firing of the revolver during the simulated activity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to safely vent pressurized gas released from a ruptured cartridge within a chamber of the revolver cylinder during simulated firing of the revolver.
A still further object of the present invention is to prevent the discharge of live ammunition from the revolver during firearm simulation activities.
The aforesaid objects may be achieved individually and/or in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
According to the present invention, a removable cylinder for a revolver includes a plurality of cartridge chambers, each appropriately sized to receive a blank cartridge therein. The cartridge chambers are sealed at their distal end to prevent debris from a fired blank cartridge from entering the revolver barrel. The cylinder may further include passages (e.g., vent ports or grooves) in communication with the cartridge chambers to vent exhaust gases released from the blank cartridges in response to revolver actuation. The revolver may further include a laser transmitter assembly to project a laser beam toward a target in response to revolver actuation to simulate firearm operation.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, particularly when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components.